Shinrei
by ame no itteki
Summary: There is always something new about Seigaku’s regular.Ryoma just find out that they are actually a chess player?Not in real chess,but chess as in fighting-with-other-schools-to-extend-your-territory.So,now he should learn to play chess too,huh?
1. Chapter 1

I had put this preview in my other story before, but since it confuses ryoka-chan I will put it separately. This for you Ryoka-chan!!

It's a _preview_ of the idea that had been bugging me for a while now. I am quite confused which one I should write first. Because my muse had gone crazy and attacks me with various plot bunny . please tell me if you want this one to be written

Now, on the story err... preview!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yeah, no PoT or any other animes/comics that might come in here are mine -cries-

Warning: AU, OOC, Shonen ai, and...bad grammar

First: **Shinrei (soul)**

Summary: There is always something new about Seigaku's regular. Uh, and Ryoma just find out that they are actually a chess player?! Not in _real_ chess, _chess game_, but chess as in _fighting-with-other-schools-to-extend-your-territory-and-fight-the dark-_forces kind of chess. Huh, what the?! So, now he should learn to play chess too huh? Mada mada dane

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"Just what are doing here in the middle of the night, Momo-senpai, Kaido-senpai?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Echizen. Well, we just finished destroying some _yuurei_, and..." the spiky haired boy stopped for a moment, the situation was slowly sinking into his brain ..... "EHH?ECHIZEN?!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!AND WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!WE ARE NOT SLAUGHTERING SOME DEVIL MINIONS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!NOT AT ALL!!"

..........

Silence followed after Seigaku's power player sudden outburst.

Ryoma smirked, "So, that's what you all have been doing."

Confused, the purple haired boy turned to his bandana-wearing companion, wondering what the freshman means by that "Eh?"

"Fssshh....baka peach."

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"Then, let us introduce ourselves once more," the tensai was smiling as he stepped to the side, letting all regulars plus Inui to finally show themselves to the golden eyed prodigy.

"Well, I will be the first then!" Kikumaru was practically grinning ear to ear he flashed Ryoma a victory sign, "Yoroshiku ne,ochibi! Kikumaru 'kuuki' Eiji, knight."

His double partner was the next, "Oishi 'eki' Shuichiro, also knight."

"Ah, Kawamura 'takibi' Takashi, knight" the shy regular continued

"Fuji Shusuke. Knight."

"Knight. Inui 'mae' Sadaharu."

"Fssh...Knight, Kaido 'ki' Kaoru."

"Yup, also knight. Momoshiro 'kaminari' Takeshi."

"Tezuka 'tsuchi' Kunimitsu. King "

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"So, basically the rule is just the same with normal chess. If the king loses, we are finished."

Oishi looked satisfied with Ryoma's answer as he gave the smaller boy a kind smile, "You're a fast learner, Echizen."

"Ochibi is so smart, nya!!" Kikumaru said happily as he pounced on his favorite 'ochibi' teddy bear,"Now, we can move to the next step!!!"

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"Ne, ne, ochibi. What do you think Seigaku's color is?" the redhead asked enthusiastically

The youngest of Seigaku's regular gave him a slow look, "Blue,"

"Nya, it's not what I mean, ochibi!!!I mean which side we're in, black or white?"

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"So, what is your power?"

"Saa...It's not an appropriate way to question your senpai, is it?"

Ryoma shrugged

"Saa, you're already met _him_ before." Amusement danced in those sky blue orbs as he looked at the boy's confused face.

"_Him?_'" As far as he knew, none of the regulars had named their powers as living beings. So why this one person...

A chuckle "Saa...You don't remember him, do you?" Seeing the freshman's perplexed expression, Fuji's smile just got bigger (and crappier in Ryoma's opinion), "Maa..._he_ would be very sad, Echizen. After all, it was you who were very persistent to _beat _him, ne?"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed more in irritation than confusion,"I would never-OUF!" the golden eyed prodigy winced as the air was suddenly knocked out of him. He turned around, expected a certain redhead was dangling from him, but -

From his position across the freshman, Seigaku's tensai smiled secretively, "Meet kuma-chan, Echizen."

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"....nani?"

"I said I like you Echizen. Want to be my boyfriend?"

...... "You're crazy."

A smile, "Only for you,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you to be my boyfriend?"

"Ya-" his words were halted as a soft kiss was suddenly placed on his forehead. The dark haired boy flushed attractively.

"I'll be waiting for your _good _answer,ne?"

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"The game has reached the next stage, the more you use the useless pieces the higher possibility of your downfall,"

"What do you mean?"

"Only people with the true power can survive on this stage. An incapable knight like Echizen Ryoma, will be surely your downfall."

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"He isn't the Echizen Ryoma we know before..."

"Buchou-"

"He has betrayed us,"

4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6

"It ends..."

Err...that was it. So what do you think? Should I write it?

Okay, to the next preview!!!


	2. Checkmate 0: Prologue

Um... hi? I hope none want to kill me yet. I'm so sorry it took so long. I have my reasons for my lateness, but I bet none of you would want to hear those. So, let just skip my excuses and begin the story!!!

First, I want to thank everyone who hhas been so kindly to leave reviews!! *hugs* I never imagine so many people will like this. Please continue to like this guys and girls!!! I love you all ^.^;

Next, I want to dedicate this story for my best friends **fo-chan and yami.** They're the bestest friend ever!!! :D Thanks for your endless supports girls!

WARNING: see previous chapter

Disclaimer: yadda yadda

Enjoy please!!!! and don't forget to review ^.~

**Shinrei**

**Checkmate 0**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Aching._

_My heart is hurting._

_Hot white burning pain._

_Throbbing._

_Will it ever end?_

_Death is more welcome, but I am not the one who can die easily nor do I have the right to._

_Death is the easiest way out of this suffering._

_But do I want to?_

_To escape this misery,_

_to get away from you._

_Forget you and lead a happy normal life?_

_I can't._

_I lost that privilege when I lost you._

* * *

The frosted glass figurine made its slow trek across the checkered board, a straight line until it reached its destination, carried upon an imaginary track by slender, pale fingers. Down it landed with a quite clack next to an ebon figure, a black knight that was ready to attack upon the foreign intruder in its territory.

Silvery colored orbs looked down at the chessboard – that was currently overrun with nothing but black pieces—before focusing to the kneeling figure before him.

"Another checkmate?"

The voice sounded indifferent –even bored– if not for the commanding edge that it held.

"Hai," the figure gave a curt nod, taking in dutiful stance as he answered, "Another pawn has been conquered by a knight."

"Sou ka…."

Pale hand reached out and picked up a white pawn, dangling it between forefingers and thumb as he played with it, "They are really getting better and better, hm?"

A small frown was attached to his handsome feature as he was twirled the pawn between his fingers, eyeing the chessboard with disinterest.

" Although, they did take their sweet time to defeat such a pathetic pawn."

The kneeling figure, apparently sensing the dangerous turn of the conversation, quickly tried to avoid it. His lord was known for his dangerous mood swing; therefore, he absolutely didn't want to risk in facing his lord's wrath.

"But, my–"

A small, dismissive wave from his lord was all needed to stop him from talking any further.

"No need to be so anxious. I am in no mood to punish you or anything. After all,…." a small crack echoed through the room as the white pawn was broken into pieces, "Sacrifices are needed for the change."

* * *

_If I promise to be good, will you forgive me?_

_Will you let me to see you,_

_to touch you,_

_to feel you?_

* * *

**^.^ ~ End of Chapter ~ ^.^**

Is it good? or bad? Not worth reading? Do tell me in your reviews please. I wouldn't how to write a good chapter if you don't tell me what's in your mind So, please please please do review!!! I promise the next update won't take as long as the previous one! :D

anyway, I also post other new storie beside this. So, if you have time, please check them out. Don't forget to leave a review in you way out kay? Reviews maka a happy author. And a happy author makes faster update *grins*

**Next chapter**

**Checkmate 1**

**The date err– bonding time **


End file.
